Aphelia Potter and the Asylum of Insanity
by PrincessOfIllFate
Summary: PLEASE DON'T READ. AM TOTALLY REWRITING IT, SINCE I FEEL THAT IT WAS POORLY DONE. THANK YOU
1. Back To School

Chapter 1 Back To School  
  
Hermione Granger had had a great summer. The only things she missed were her friends. Harry hadn't gone to the Dursley's this summer, but instead he went to the Weasley's. He and Ron had probably had a great summer also, but that's not who she was worried about. Last summer the gang found out that Harry had a twin sister, Aphelia Potter. Aphelia had fit in well, but then the worst thing happened. During the last feat with Voldemort, Draco Malfoy (Aphelia's boyfriend at the time) was stabbed and he died in Aphelia's arms. She thought it was her fault, and she snapped! Last time Hermione checked Aphelia was still in the insane asylum.  
  
"Hermione, dear! Come on down! It's time to go!" called Hermione's mom. Hermione sighed slightly, picked up her bags, and headed out to her car. She took out her pony tail and pushed back her thick, silky brown curls. Ever since the Yule Ball Hermione's hair had traded its bushy-ness for curls. She had told her parents about Aphelia, but she left out the part about her going insane. She thought it was for the best. How many parents would let their child hang out with an insane person? So, she kissed her parents goodbye and went onto Platform nine and three quarters. She got into her usual compartment and put her luggage in the luggage compartment. She sat in the seat she usually sat in and waited for Harry and Ron to enter which didn't turn out to be too long of a wait. Ron cane in silently looking like he usually did, but Harry looked like hell! His face was pale, his eyes had baggies under them, and he looked like he hadn't slept in months!  
  
: Hi Ron! Harry, you look great!" she lied. Harry laughed a little as he put his luggage away and took his own seat.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know what I look like, and it's not a pretty sight! I'll look better once I get some sleep!" he added. Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at him.  
  
"Good night, Harry!" she teased and she put him to sleep. When Ron started laughing Hermione put him to sleep also. When the train started to move she decided that she may as well sleep too.  
  
"Ms.? Wake up Ms.!" She heard someone saying. Hermione woke up and noticed that it was the food cart lady. She quickly muttered a counter spell to the one that was put on Ron and Harry. They bought a bunch of food and the lady left.  
  
"Thanks herm! I really needed the rest!" said Harry. It was true. From the few hours of sleep he had received he looked a lot healthier. The baggies under his eyes were almost gone and the color had returned to his cheeks. The food was also helping.  
  
"It feels like something's missing," Ron pointed out. Hermione burrowed her brow, and then it hit her.  
  
"Draco. He isn't here to torment us like he used to," she told them. Harry turned away from them and peered out the window.  
  
"GREAT! You HAD to bring him into this, didn't you?" Ron whispered to her. Hermione crossed her arms.  
  
"OH! So now this whole thing is all MY fault is it?" she countered. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"No! You want to know who I blame? I blame Malfoy! If he would've hated Aphelia like he did us none of this would have happened!" blamed Ron. Harry turned to face them.  
  
"Will you two please stop it? If it's anyone's fault it's mine! If it wasn't for me not believing she was my sister she wouldn't have snapped and Voldemort would've never sent that invitation to go to his team!" he yelled. They rode the rest of the way to Hogwarts in silence. When they arrived they took their seats in the Great Hall and watched the sorting hat without saying a word. Nobody seemed to want to talk even though it was the first day back to school.  
  
"Aphelia! You need to eat something! That's the only way you are going to be put into a more comfortable room!" her nurse told her. Aphelia was shaking her head and moving the spoon out of the nurse's hands with her mind. Aphelia looked a lot different than she had. Her long jet black locks of hair had been cut to just above the chin. And her skin was paler. She was truly pathetic in her new found state, but there was nothing anyone could do. She was still obsessed with cats with cats, all over her padded cell there were burns shaped like cats. Nobody could explain it, everyone knew that witches had to have wands to cause any REAL damage, but with Aphelia that was not the case. She could do things with her mind, things no ordinary witch or wizard could do. Although she couldn't remember all of them yet, she remembered how to move things with her mind, and how to burn things. These things weren't supposed to be harmful, except for the fact that Aphelia had used her powers to cut and burn cats and the name 'Draco' on her body. The doctors had come to the conclusion that she was possessed, which made even Aphelia laugh.  
  
"Nurse Cohen, your patient has mail, and a LOT of it!" said another nurse as she brought in one big mail bag and left.  
  
"Wow! Look Aphelia! Your friends sent you some more mail!" the nurse called. Aphelia stopped floating the spoon around and looked up.  
  
"Brother, Hermy?" she asked, expectantly. The nurse dug through the bag and pulled out a handful of letters.  
  
"Let's see, Ron, Hermione, Harry… yup! All THREE of them this time!" she said as she continued to fish through the sack, pulling out a Forest Green envelope.  
  
"Oooh! Pretty!" said Aphelia as she made a snatch for the envelope. The nurse, who had expected it, quickly pulled it out of reach.  
  
"Oh! Want me to read it to you?" she asked as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, leaving the picture concealed. Aphelia nodded, "it says: 'My Beloved Aphelia, I'm sorry but I'll never see you again. I leave you this picture to burn us into your memory. Forever yours.' That's weird, it isn't signed,' read the nurse as she pulled out the picture. It didn't seem to bug her that the people in the picture were moving, "Wow! He's a cutie!" she said as she handed Aphelia the picture. She peered down at it. As she realized what it was tears streamed down her cheeks, but she didn't even let out a whimper.  
  
"This is my kitty! Can me hang on wall pad?" she asked her nurse.  
  
"Okay, sure! Of course you can Aphelia!" she said as she hung Aphelia's picture on the wall, "so this pretty girl is you? I never would've guessed!" and it was true, she never would have. Not even Harry would be able to tell that Aphelia was his sister now! She was sickly looking. Aphelia sat down and started eating. She ate everything that was on the plate and even took her medication without a single prod from her nurse. Looking at the photo once more she shed a single tear when she saw the happy her and Draco flirting and kissing in the picture. 


	2. The Reporters

Chapter 2 The Reporters  
  
It was already a month into the school year and their first Hogsmeade visit was coming up. Harry had started Quidditch practice again. The three of them had gone down to dinner together where things were getting warmer and friendlier.  
  
" You gotten word from Aphelia's nurse lately, Harry?" Hermione asked him as she sipped at her Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"No, but I suspect that Aphelia isn't doing too well. Last time I checked she wasn't eating, and she was still burning and cutting herself." He said just as the mail began to pour down. A red envelope fell in front of Harry.  
  
" Well, speak of the devil!" Ron said as Harry opened and read the letter, " well? What does it say?"  
  
" It says: 'Dear Harry, Aphelia has started eating again! She has stopped cutting and burning herself and all of the old ones have faded except for the one that was on her wrist. I just thought you would like to know! You're Welcome, Nurse Cohen. P.S. who ever sent the picture of Aphelia's boyfriend has my gratitude!" he smiled.  
  
" At least we know she's doing better!" Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded and he put the letter away.  
  
"Everyone who's a third year or older who's permission slip for Hogsmeade is turned in may head out now!" Dumbledore announced. There was a loud rush as students from each of the tables scurried outside.  
  
"It seems like we haven't been here for months!" Exclaimed Ron as they arrived at Hogsmeade.  
  
"News for you, Ron! We HAVEN'T been!" Hermione pointed out. Ron just shrugged.  
  
"I want to go to Zonko's Joke Shop first!" Ron yelled as he walked faster towards the shop.  
  
"Harry!" called an unfamiliar voice. He, Ron, and Hermione all turned around to face the voice.  
  
"RUN!" was all that Ron could say as the three saw the hundreds of reporters coming at them.  
  
"Harry? What's going ON?" Hermione yelled over the racket. She was having a hard time talking and running at the same time.  
  
" To tell you the truth, I have NO IDEA! I Haven't saved the world for about two years now, and no other mystery about my family has been revealed!" he answered, but then he stopped.  
  
"What are you DOING, Harry?" yelled Hermione. He beckoned her and Ron over to him.  
  
"I want to know why I'm being chased by reporters!" was his reply. So when the reporters neared he stood his ground, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Harry, how does this shocking news make you feel?" a reporter from the crowd asked him.  
  
" What do you…" for a short minute it felt like someone had put a plunger on his brain, but it subsided, : mean?" he managed to finish.  
  
"Your sister, Aphelia Potter! The news about her escaping from the insane asylum?" another reporter asked. The plunger feeling hit again, HARD. Harry was knocked out in an instant.  
  
The alarm at the asylum sounded, and the lights were flashing red. Aphelia didn't care though, she just had to get out. She had learned a new trick to her Divination powers, Thought corruption. She had made the nurses and doctors think different thoughts, such as ' Take the straight jacket off of Aphelia and unlock the door,. She was still insane, but she was determined to get out of the asylum, so she kept throwing thoughts at everyone who approached her. As a last resort she was going to set fire to the asylum, so she had brought her picture of Draco with her. She had broken into the department that all of her belongings were in and put on the clothes she had come in with because, with or without being insane, she knew people would be suspicious of a girl running around town in a hospital smock! So know here she was, a mentally insane person, no, not person, witch, breaking out of an insane asylum. Nobody, not even she, thought she could pull it off, but finally she saw the darkened night sky, and immediately she took off down the alley ways, throwing the people in them thoughts that would keep them from noticing that she was flying. 


	3. Sirius Black Is Back!

Chapter 3 Sirius Black Is Back!  
  
It had been a week since Harry had heard about his sister's break out, and for that whole week Harry had been in the Hospital Wing, Nobody knew what had happened, it seemed as if he had gone temporarily insane, but now he was better.  
  
"How could this have happened?!? Don't they have security in those places?" complained Ron.  
  
" Yes they do, but she would have been able to escape anyways, even if she was in a steel cell with a super smart agent!" Hermione told a confused Ron.  
  
"What are you talking about?" inquired Ron. Harry walked up and slipped his arm around Ron's shoulders in a 'Trying to make you feel less stupid' way.  
  
"You see, Ron, Aphelia can do things with her mind. She can make people think stuff! Now, put two and two together…" Harry answered. Ron nodded as if he understood and the three walked inside the Common Room.  
  
"Harry, there's a big black dog here for you!" called Seamus Finnighan. Harry looked towards Ron and Hermione and they ran to the dog.  
  
"Snuffles! It's you! It seems like it's been forever!" Harry said as he hugged the shaggy dog.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time we go to Dumbledore to see if we could visit with Snuffles alone!" Hermione said, and they ran towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Headmaster Dumbledore, may we have a word with you?" asked Harry. When nobody answered Hermione tried.  
  
"We have a SIRIUSLY BLACK dog here with us!" at that moment Dumbledore opened his door, and Professor Flitwick left his office.  
  
"Come on in, you may converse in my office!" he told them. The second the door closed Sirius turned from dog to man.  
  
"WHAT are you DOING out of HIDING! I don't want you getting returned to Azkaban!" half asked, half yelled Harry.  
  
"it's about Aphelia. She still hasn't been found! I'm seriously worried about what'll happen if she isn't found soon!" Sirius said.  
  
"Aphelia can take care of herself, even IF she is insane! She has telekinetic powers, she can EASILY find her way to us!" Harry said as he sat down.  
  
"She's not necessarily who I'm worried about, Harry. If she ever comes across a time where she is scared straight she can suck some, or even ALL, of your sanity and she wont give it back to you!" Sirius explained. Harry clutched his forehead.  
  
"Aphelia wouldn't steal my sanity from me! She just wouldn't do it!" Harry claimed.  
  
"I don't think she knows she is," Hermione said, " I mean this all makes sense! Harry has been in the Hospital Wing for a week because of temporary loss of sanity, and Aphelia had to have been somewhat sane to be able to break out of the Asylum!" she added, " Sirius, it was nice of you to visit, but I think you should look for Aphelia before she accidentally forces Harry To Insanity!" Sirius turned himself into a dog and left once again. 


	4. Suspicious Guy

Chapter 4 Suspicious Guy  
  
Aphelia had ditched her stuffed cat and stole some sunglasses and sanity from a young girl her age. She had discovered a new power she had. She didn't like it much, and it was only temporary, but if she hadn't learned it she would've been back in the asylum by now. Aphelia had started stealing other people's sanity. It wasn't the funnest thins in the world, nor was it the nicest, but it was the only thing she could do that could get her back to Hogwarts in a flash! She walked into McDonalds and bought some food (She had taken ten bucks off of her last victim). Stealing was how she had survived the last week on the streets. Now she had only one fifty left so she decided to work her magic—literally! She walked into the first person she saw.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Didn't see you there!" she said, casually. *wow, he's kind of cute!* she thought.  
  
"That's okay! Do I know you? You look sort of familiar?" he said. Aphelia made sure that her scar was covered up.  
  
"I don't believe we've met! I'm…Hermione!" she said the first name that came to her mind as she stuck her palm out. Looking at her wrist she noticed that her scar was glowing. *That's odd,*she thought.  
  
"Hermione? I used to know a Hermione!" he mentioned as he shook her hand. Immediately her wrist took fire! She quickly let go and noticed the fire had stopped, but it was too late, he had noticed. He also noticed the 'Draco' carved into her shoulder.  
  
"Aphelia?" he asked. Her eyes opened wide with horror, " I thought you went insane!" he whispered as he hugged her.  
  
"How did you know? Who ARE you?" she asked, pulling away. That's when the picture fell. The guy bent down and handed her the picture.  
  
"I must go! Bye!" the guy said and he rushed away. Aphelia started to call after him ,but stopped when she noticed she had emptied his wallet into her pocket.  
  
"Alright! Fifty bucks! Hogwarts Castle, here I come!" she said as she went to a train station and took a train to London. 


	5. Black Is Caught!

Chapter 5 Black Is Caught!  
  
"Harry! You won't BELIEVE it! I just got an owl from Aphelia! She's trying to get to Hogwarts!" Hermione yelled. Harry turned from his homework.  
  
"Aphelia's insane! There's no way she could have written you a letter!" Harry pointed out.  
  
"But…" *just drop it!* she thought to herself, "how's your Divination going?" she changed the subject with.  
  
"It's sooo strange that now even I'M predicting my death!" he yelled, then softened up, "er, sorry! My brain's been aching lately!"  
  
"Here! Read the Daily Prophet! There's bound to be something interestingly funny about you in there!" Hermione said as she handed him the paper. Harry immediately frowned!  
  
" Oh my gosh! They caught Sirius! They are going to give him the Dementor's Kiss in a month! They say he was found trying to kill a young girl!" Harry shouted, and he stormed up to his room and locked himself in.  
  
"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hermione muttered to herself as she picked up the paper and tossed it out. She had freed her mind of Aphelia completely at that moment.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Aphelia yelled at the teenage girl her age who was standing in her way.  
  
"Why should I?" the girl countered, placing her hands on her hips in a "boo ya!" sort of way.  
  
"Because if you don't I'll be forced to kick your ass!" she answered. Today was not her day.  
  
" Oh? Really? I SERIOUSLY doubt that!" the girl countered, scaling Aphelia's size. *GOD! What's this girl's problem?* thought Aphelia. She threw a trash can in the girls direction with her mind, "Oh, so you're one of those people? OLIVER!!!" the girl called. A guy came out to them.  
  
"Oh, it's you." Aphelia said plainly to the guy. It was the one she had ran into in front of McDonalds.  
  
"And, HEY! It's you!" Oliver answered. She noticed that his eyes were purposely avoiding her scar.  
  
"How did you know my name? I mean from before?" started Aphelia, but before Oliver could answer they were interrupted.  
  
"My Dragon here is a wizard, and he'll kick your ass!" when she heard 'Dragon' her eye shed a tear, but only one, "What's wrong?" the girl asked.  
  
"Nothing! It's just, Dragon is what my boyfriend's-- ex- boyfriend's—name means. He died," she added as she showed them her picture.  
  
"Hey! That's totally weird! Oliver looked a lot like this guy before he went through his changes!" the girl pointed out. Aphelia looked down at her scar and saw that it was glowing.  
  
"Catignitus, sort of like the Dark Mark," Aphelia remembered. She walked closer to Oliver and touched him. Instantly the scar burst into flames!  
  
"Draco?" she asked. Oliver smiled.  
  
"In the flesh!" he said with his arms open to her as if she should welcome him, but she didn't. Instead she slapped him.  
  
"How could you do that to me? I went INSANE when I thought you were dead! I SCARRED myself with your name, and now I find out you're alive? I think I'm going to be sick!" she said just as she fainted. When she awoke she found herself in another insane asylum.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked calmly. She had to act as sane as possible, she couldn't risk anything.  
  
"Aphelia, do you know anything about yourself?" a nurse asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sixteen years old, My birthday is July Thirty first, I have a twin brother named Harry, my ex-boyfriend was killed and I went insane!" she said quickly, listing them off of her fingers.  
  
" How do you feel now?" the nurse also asked. Aphelia crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees.  
  
"Well, I feel fine! I guess living amongst the real people really helped me out! I hate to be rude, but may I please get teleported to school so I may see my brother?" she asked. The nurse nodded. Aphelia walked out of the room. One thing the nurse didn't know was that you couldn't be teleported to Hogwarts by magic. As she exited the building Aphelia smiled at her trickery and walked away from the asylum. She had attained her sanity all right, but she was pissed, and when Aphelia Potter's pissed the world better duck and cover! 


	6. The Good/Bad News

Chapter 6 The Good/Bad News  
  
Harry and Ron said bye to Hermione and headed up to their Divination class. Harry wasn't too thrilled, he had predicted his own death, and was sure that Professor Trewlany would do the same.  
  
"Settle down class! I have good news and bad news for you all!" a light, wispy voice called from the shadows. Instantly the class fell silent, curious on what Professor Trelawney had to say, "Aphelia Potter was declared sane again, but there's also some bad news!" she added when she saw everyone's face brighten, "She is gone again! She ran away from the asylum, nobody knows why. Harry stay seated! I don't want your Crystal Ball to break!" she told Harry. Harry didn't listen and stoop up anyway. He slammed the door behind him and his Crystal ball shattered. 


	7. Voldemort Lives On!

Chapter 7 Voldemort Lives On!  
  
Aphelia had just bought her self a new outfit and was out searching for Draco. She wasn't relying on her own instincts, but instead on her cat shaped scar. It had glown a few times, but it was only a slight flicker, and each time lasted less than half a minute! She had started once again stealing people's money, but no longer needing to steal their sanity. Seeing Draco had really brought her eye to eye in things, I mean, she was perfectly sane, except she wanted Draco dead, that was it! Her hair was back down to right above her butt again, no magic used. Her hair just grew really fast! There was nothing she could do about it, but then again she liked her hair long. She had used some of her stolen money to buy the whitest cover-up she could find and she used it to cover the scar on her forehead, but that was all she did to keep the attention from getting to her. She was sleeping on the streets; people wouldn't notice you unless they wanted sex! It's not that she hated Draco; it's actually the exact opposite! She LOVED him, but then he had to go and pretend to die so he could probably get another girlfriend because he knew that Aphelia would kill him if he tried to dump her! Though she didn't believe she'd kill him, she just wanted to scar his face so nobody would find him acceptable, not THAT big of a deal, right? At least she didn't think so.  
  
" hey, babe! Do I know you from somewhere?" asked a voice. Aphelia spun around to face the mystery man.  
  
"I'm not sure? You do LOOK familiar, but how do I know that you aren't just trying to get into my pants?" Aphelia asked.  
  
"Right! You've figured me out! I'm a desperate, horny guy who is using stupid lines to get into your pants! No, I'm serious! Don't I know you?" the man asked again. Aphelia looked closer and noticed in an instant who it was…Lucius Malfoy!  
  
" No, I don't suppose we have EVER met! NEVER EVER met in our ENTIRE lives! I mean, you're like forty or something and I'm only sixteen…"babbled Aphelia as she started inching away.  
  
"Wait! I DO know you! Your that little POTTER brat! You killed my sun, made my wife desert me, and Voldemort is DISAPPEARED AGAIN!" he yelled as he grabbed her wrist. Aphelia screamed as loud as she could, and felt her scar glowing. In an instant a boy her age came out and punched Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Draco! Leave him alone! Let's just get out of here!" Aphelia yelled. The boy looked at her, and Aphelia gasped. Draco had died his hair black and he had green contacts in, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE?" she screamed at him; the garbage around them started whipping around and thrashing.  
  
" Whoa! Hold on there, Aphelia! I have to take a different identity! You didn't let me explain before!" he yelled back.  
  
" Let me guess, your new identity's name is Harry? RIGHT? AND YOU'RE PRETENDING TO BE MY BROTHER, RIGHT? YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" a piece of metal went swarming his way as she yelled that at him. Luckily he saw it coming and he ducked.  
  
"No, I'm going to get myself KILLED if I don't pretend to be other people! VOLDEMORT IS STILL ALIVE!" he yelled at her, and at that moment Lucius Malfoy stirred, "Let's go somewhere else where we can talk!" he said as he grabbed a hold of her arm.  
  
"Like a beauty salon!" she suggested as she looked at the miserable state he was in.  
  
"Ha ha! Very funny! Sorry dear, but I'm all out of muggle money!" Draco said as he pulled her down a different alley.  
  
"DUH, helloo? I have mind corrupting powers, AND I can steal money from people just by touch!" she yelled. Every time she got near a person she touched them and stole their money.  
  
" I think I have enough to get your REAL look back! You look like an AWFUL impersonator of my brother! The WORST I've seen yet, and believe me, living in an insane asylum, I've seen a lot!" she ridiculed him. As they entered the beauty salon Aphelia paid the lady and told her, if not showed her, exactly what she wanted Draco to look like.( by showed her I mean that she implanted a picture of him in her mind). Soon Draco was back to his normal look, and boy did he look fine.  
  
"Thank you! He looks just like he did before! YOU are a GREAT beautician!" Aphelia complimented the lady as she hooked her arm through Draco's. She quickly took it out, she didn't WANT to put it there, it was a force of habit!  
  
"Oh! Thanks! And might I say that you two are such a cute couple! I hope you two are together always!" the lady said. The two both put on fake smiles.  
  
"I hoped so too! Well, thanks, but we must be going now!" Aphelia said as she pushed Draco towards the door.  
  
"Well, thanks for the make-over! I must be going now!" Draco said as he started to shuffle off. Aphelia moved a trash can in front of him with her mind.  
  
"Not so fast! Tell me, WHY are you trying to conceal your hot, but STUPID self from everyone? INCLUDING me?" Aphelia whispered. Still, Draco could tell she would've screamed it if it wasn't life or death information.  
  
"Listen CLOSELY! LORD VOLDEMORT IS STILL ALIVE!" Draco informed her in a way that made her feel like a little kindergartener being taught for the first time (in other words, stupid).  
  
"SO, that's a good enough reason for you to not go to School? To fake your death? TO KEEP ME INSANE?!?" She actually screamed that one.  
  
"Aphelia! Quiet down! I only didn't tell you would be saved! Voldemort thinks we are dead. BOTH of us!" he told her. She crossed her arms and glared.  
  
"Doesn't that make all the more of a reason for you to come and find me and we could run away TOGETHER?!? It's not like I had a life being in an INSANE ASYLUM and all!" she screamed again.  
  
"SHUT UP for once would you? LET ME EXPLAIN MYSELF!" he yelled. Aphelia shut her mouth and waited, "Okay! Put yourself in my shoes. You just jump in front of a dagger headed at your girlfriend-ex girlfriend- and you wake up healed from something unknown and notice that you died for someone but you aren't dead and then…" he started explaining but Aphelia stopped him.  
  
"You aren't making any sense but yes, I DO understand. Sorry for bombarding you. Now, where's your new 'girlfriend'?" she asked. She tried to make it sound friendly, but every inch of it was covered in hate and she knew it.  
  
"Voldemort got her. He knows one of us is alive, and I'm pretty sure he thinks it's me, considering he killed MY girlfriend," he said.  
  
"I think we should get to Hogwarts and get to Dumbledore before Voldemort gets to us! AND don't you dare say you wont! We can remain undisclosed to everyone! We'll arrive at night! I PROMISE!" Aphelia made the plan. Draco and she shook hands and they walked away together. So, Draco and Aphelia were trying to escape Voldemort's grasp together, though they were not together, and they probably would never again be. 


	8. The Close Call

Chapter 8 The Close Call  
  
Draco and Aphelia woke up early on the streets that morning. They were getting closer to Hogwarts, but were hating each other even more after each minute passed. They'd both even stooped as low as to say that they couldn't believe they had even dated! It was pathetic, these two. Draco was turned back to his old self, he was treating Aphelia as if she were Harry.  
  
"If you are going to act like that Draco I am NOT going to feed you!" Aphelia warned him. Draco smoothed his hair (it wasn't gelled) and got up to his feet, glaring at her.  
  
"Well I wouldn't have to be a jerk to you if you weren't such a BITCH!" he yelled and he walked away towards a garbage can, "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go to the bathroom, if that's okay with you, your HIGHNESS!" he said with a mock bow. Aphelia moved the Trash can into him forcefully with her mind as she turned away from him. She had recently cut her hair to her chin again, to keep the attention of the media from her, other than that she looked the same, Pale. Draco looked exactly as he always did, Hot, pale and blonde.  
  
" I am not going to steal money today, so instead we wont have breakfast and we are just going to board a train and get as close to Hogwarts as we can. We'll walk the rest of the way after that!" she told him rather than asked him.  
  
"I am NOT going to walk to Hogwarts from ANYWHERE!" Draco complained as he zipped up his pants and walked out from behind the trashcan. Aphelia glared at him and folded her arms across her now enlarged chest.  
  
"We're gonna have to! There's no possible way a train will make it there, and plus, it'll be deserted the rest of the way there, so we wont have to keep a very low profile and I'll be able to grow my hair out again!" she answered his complaint with.  
  
"ARGH! WHY do YOU get to change your appearance but I have to stay looking EXACTLY like I always have? I'm in danger here too, and just the same amount as you are!" he complained again.  
  
"UGH! YOU are SO full of yourself aren't you? Do you not remember that you had gotten me put in an insane asylum? Well I ran away from there again too! And because of that I have been all over both Wizard and Muggle news, so, naturally TONS of people know me!" she managed to say between her gritted teeth. She stood up and walked towards the nearest train station, not looking back to see if Draco was following her or not. When they were inside of the station Aphelia bought to train tickets and they boarded, both sitting in the same compartment. Aphelia clutched her forehead.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked. It was the closest he'd gotten to sounding sincere in the whole time Aphelia had been with him in the past few weeks.  
  
"My scar is really burning! Someone's coming!" she whispered as she put her hands up around her temples and swished them around as if she was searching for something. Her eyes opened wide, " Your father is only three compartments down, AND he's searching EVERY compartment on the train!" She whispered so quietly that it was a wonder that Draco even heard her.  
  
"What are we going to do?" he whispered back. She put her fingers up again and swished around some more.  
  
" Great! He's RIGHT at our door now!" she whispered even quieter, and then she did the stupidest thing she could think of. She grabbed Draco and started to kiss him. She kissed him and didn't even stop when their compartment door was open, but the second it closed she stopped and put her fingers up to her temples. *No, My Lord, they aren't on this train. How do I know the young two aren't them? Because we put a spell on them to make them hate each other, remember? And they wouldn't be able to stand the touch of each others skin, let alone lips!* Aphelia's hands and head drooped, and she laid down. When she was sure Draco wasn't paying attention she sent him thoughts of hate to keep him from noticing that he had cried herself to sleep. 


	9. Meeting James

Chapter 9 Meeting James  
  
When Aphelia awoke the train had topped on the last stop and they were going to have to walk the rest of the way. Aphelia had discovered that she hadn't hated Draco in the first place and that there was a spell placed over them, but she didn't dare tell Draco. Besides, she knew he wouldn't believe her anyways! So she just took all the hits he threw at her, and occasionally she threw one at him. She was having a hard time starting crap with him, though, so she knew Draco was getting slightly suspicious.  
  
"Hey, WONDER GIRL! Can you stop fantasizing over that guy over there and hurry your fat ass up?" Draco yelled. Little did he know Aphelia was looking in the mirror at him not the other guy next to her.  
  
"Oh, so now my ass is FAT? I thought you enjoyed my ass!" Aphelia yelled indignantly.  
  
" Hi, I'm James and I just wanted to let you know that your ass isn't fat, it isn't small, it's just perfect!" said the other hot guy next to her.  
  
"Why thank you James! I'm Aphelia, it was nice to meet you!" she said, flashing James her award winning smile and showing Draco a look of triumph, "and this is my idiotic ex boyfriend Draco!" Aphelia added to him. James head instantly looked at Draco.  
  
"NOT DRACO MALFOY? WOW! I never thought I'd ever get to you !I thought you'd look a LOT older than you do!" this James said. Aphelia laughed a little over his little crack at Draco.  
  
" Okay, but WHO are you?" asked Draco. He seemed rather irritated that James was moving in on Aphelia, which made Aphelia happier than ever. It proved that he still had some sort of feelings for her.  
  
" It's me, James Copper? We met a few years ago when my father joined 'you-know-who's' alliance! I have been trying to find you so I could get to Hogwarts with you! Durmstrang just isn't safe enough for me, I need to be around Dumbledore! And I knew that if I was with you two I'd be able to make it without harm!" he told them as they exited the train completely. Aphelia liked James a lot. He had this Draco-like feeling to him, except that he had bleach-blonde hair and he spiked it. His deep blue eyes were absolutely to DIE for.  
  
"Why, I remember now! You had brown hair then, though, didn't you?" Draco asked him. That's how Aphelia new that her comment on him being a bleach blonde was correct. James just nodded.  
  
"And might I add that you look absolutely good enough to EAT as a blonde?" Aphelia asked in the most seductive way imaginable. James smiled at that moment and Aphelia saw his brilliantly white teeth and the cutest little dimples she had seen in her life!( imagine James as a blonde, British Kevin Zegers!) Draco made a sound which obviously meant that he was disgusted with the two.  
  
"Okay! Can we start leaving yet?" Draco hissed at the two. Aphelia started to laugh and decided to have some fun. *He's Jealous of you!* she implanted that thought into James head. *How DID you do that?* was implanted back into her head. Aphelia's eyes opened wide in horror. *YOU can implant and read thoughts also?!?* She sent back. *YEAH! For a couple years now!* he said. Aphelia smiled. Could they BE more perfect together? She wondered, silently, though, so that he wouldn't be able to pick it up.  
  
"We can leave once I, er, 'borrow' the right equipment!" she said, using her eyes and only her eyes to pick up a tent and three sleeping bags and floated them along slowly and carefully to keep anyone from noticing as they left the train. *Bet you couldn't do that!* Aphelia implanted into James' head. He just smiled and shook his head no. Draco couldn't stand the two's flirty habits anymore.  
  
"Hey babe! You wouldn't be looking for a good time would you?" Draco said to the first hot girl that excited the train. She blew him off and Aphelia laughed.  
  
"Draco, you might be hot, but you're pick-up lines aren't any good! You and James should talk for a little!" Aphelia said. James smiled that cute smile of his again and Aphelia instantly melted in his eyes. Draco had to think.  
  
"So? Come ON guys! Let's go! I'm sick of waiting to get to Hogwarts! I want to get there tonight! We don't have THAT long to walk, anyways!" Draco said, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Walk? We don't half to walk! There was more wizards on that train, I'm sure Aphelia can float their broomsticks off of that train!" James hinted. Aphelia moved her fingers around by her temples and searched for the brooms. She then summoned them to her, and they arrived only a few minutes after. As Draco and James mounted their brooms something hit Aphelia. She hadn't been ON a broom before!  
  
"Uh, guys, this is gonna sound REALLY stupid, but I've never been on a broom before!" she told them.  
  
"This ought to be interesting!" teased Draco. Aphelia gave him a look of death, and Draco quickly shut up. It's not that he was scared of her; it was MUCH more than that! He had seen the extent of her powers, and he knew that he was okay to be scared for her. He only hoped that James knew what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Okay, all you have to do is mount it, and don't be afraid. Then hover for a little to get the feel of it!" he said when they were far enough away from the train and into the countryside to not be seen by muggles. Aphelia mounted the broom, and it was the most amazing thing she had done.  
  
"I should have known I'd be a natural, I mean, my brother can do it EASILY!" Aphelia bragged in her own way. Draco snarled a little.  
  
"Really? Who's your brother?" James asked her, smiling. Aphelia choked a little. Had he really not noticed? I mean sure! Her scar was covered, but it was still SLIGHTLY visible. Draco's wicked smile had appeared on his face again. He seemed to be enjoying it. Aphelia took the broom back down to the ground to face him.  
  
"You mean, you really don't know?" she asked him. James face was giving off a blank expression. Unlike Draco, Aphelia had noticed that James seemed to wear his expression on his sleeve. Aphelia took his hand and made him wipe the cover-up off of her scar.  
  
" EW! I fell for Harry Potter! You're disgusting man! I can't believe you led me on like that!" James yells. Aphelia sighed a little and shook her head as she looked at the ground, and Draco had busted up laughing.  
  
"NO, no, no! I'm NOT Harry Potter, though I am his twin sister, Aphelia Potter!" she said as simply as she could. James squinted his eyebrows.  
  
"But I was told you died? By my father a while ago? He said you brought down Voldemort and died yourself in the process?" he asked.  
  
"Close, but not quite. Draco died in my arms and I became insane. I killed Voldemort and then was put into an insane asylum. To make a long story short, I found Draco, came to kill him, and now we are BOTH trying to get to Dumbledore before Voldemort and his minions come for us!" she said, and she smiled. Then she mounted her broomstick once again, " I doubt we'll make it tonight, and I am saying that we enter at night so we will be camping out tonight! Plus we'll be needing our rest!' she said as the other two took off the ground, following closely behind. 


	10. Accused

Chapter 10 Accused  
  
It was the night of the first day of their journey to walk to Hogwarts. They had ditched the broomsticks because they had scared a little muggle child. They thought it was for the best to act as muggle as possible. James seemed to stop giving Aphelia the 'hottie' remarks after he had found out she was a Potter. Reading his mind she found out that he thought she was out of his league, that she was almost royalty. She thought it was more than that, though. She believed that he didn't like the Potter's very much, but she didn't really understand why. Draco and she had gotten it off very well in the beginning- oh wait, she was evil though, wasn't she? But still! They were together even when she wasn't evil so what was the problem?  
  
" Oh Draco, I forgot to tell you that the whole Slytherin house misses you! They held like this big party for you when I was insane, and we made a shrine of you! I think I still have one of my stuffed kittens on it!" she joked right in front of James, hoping he'd take the bate.  
  
"You were in Slytherin house?" he asked, curiously, "isn't that where all the dark wizards came from?" he asked, this time suspiciously. Aphelia smiled.  
  
"Oh, James, did it ever occur to you that I may be evil?" Aphelia asked in one of her most seductive tons. Draco felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out and fed it to a Norwegian Ridgeback. Sure he hated Aphelia, but that was the line she had gave to him. He stalked to his tent feeling even more pissed than ever.  
  
"What's his problem?" James asked while he watched Draco storm away as he usually did.  
  
"I don't know," she lied, for she did know; only she noticed a little too late. During her first sorting she was caught between Slytherin and Gryffindor, when she was into Slytherin she had told Draco the exact same thing, " Listen, can you stay out here for a minute? I need to talk to Draco…Alone," Aphelia half asked, and half told. James did as ordered; he seemed to always do so. She entered the tent and sat down next to Draco.  
  
"What do YOU want?" he asked as he sneered at her, but instead of frowning she smiled, for that sneer is what got her hooked on him in the first place. She put a hand on his shoulder, but took it away as she felt him tense up.  
  
"Listen, I'm REALLY sorry about what I said to him back there! I wasn't paying attention! That's like a reflex to say to people when they ask me that!" she said apologetically.  
  
"Why should you care about me? We hate each other, don't you remember? Why don't you go out there with your new 'boy toy!'" he whispered, but she could tell that he wanted to yell it at her, and he would have if James wasn't out there.  
  
"It's a spell," was all she could say.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that? What did you say?" he asked her in a hushed tone. She looked down at her hands.  
  
"We were put under a spell by your father and Voldemort. That's the reason we hated each other, the ONLY reason. That sort of broke the spell for me, but I didn't tell you," she whispered.  
  
"Aphelia, don't you lie to me! I refuse to believe you! If I TRULY loved you in the first place I wouldn't have let the spell come over me!" he said and h stalked out of the tent.  
  
" I love you, too!" she whispered to herself as a tear streamed down her cheek. She laid her head down on his sleeping bag and fell asleep as tears stained his bag. 


	11. Realization

Chapter 11 Realization  
  
"Aphelia! Wake up! We have to start walking if we are going to make it to Hogwarts tonight!" James called to Aphelia. She woke up and found herself moved to her own bed. She really didn't care though, except she noticed that her scars had been uncovered. *that's odd?* she thought to herself as she got up and left the tent, but she stopped paying attention quickly as they left off towards Hogwarts. She had started to walk behind the two boys, not wanting to flirt with James nor get Draco even more ticked off than he was. It seemed as if Draco didn't want James and Aphelia conversing either, but the hair pricking up on the back of James' neck told Aphelia that he was watching his back with her behind it. She stopped abruptly.  
  
"Okay, this is absurd! WHAT is your problem James? You are acting MIGHTY afraid of me, and guys know better than to show their fear to me, isn't that right Draco?" Aphelia asked. She couldn't help it, all of this was ticking her off majorly!  
  
"Right as Rain!" he answered. Aphelia looked at him oddly, and he replied to it with a look that said 'don't ask!' so she didn't.  
  
"Are you going to answer me? Or am I going to have to TORTURE it out of you?" she laughed a little at this, she couldn't help it! She was having too much fun!  
  
"Did you really go evil and beat the hell out of Draco once?" he asked, biting his lower lip. She could tell he was afraid.  
  
"UGH! I should have KNOWN you had something to do with this, Draco! Yes I did, but it was a TOTAL accident that I kicked the shit out of Draco, though I'm glad now that I did!" she scolded Draco with. He smirked to her.  
  
"See, I told you! She's a total bitch!" Draco said to James and that made him back off even more. Aphelia knew what Draco was doing.  
  
"Draco! You shouldn't be jealous of James! No offence James, I mean, you ARE cute and all, but you aren't my type! I'm more for a bad boy who can take my wicked advances!" she said, glancing at Draco quickly, and then back to James. She was sure no one noticed, " so, you have nothing to worry about, for I don't hurt the weak!" Draco smirked again.  
  
" Oh yeah? What about Hermione?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"You mean Hermione Granger? I hate to break it to you, Draco, but she ISN'T weak! She nearly kicked my ass!" Aphelia said to them, and they went on their way again. 


	12. Twelve Rings of the Midnight Bell

Chapter 12 Twelve Rings of the Midnight Bell  
  
"James! Wake up! The evil bitch is coming your way!" Draco teased him. James stood up abruptly, broom in hand and yelled 'get away bitch!' to the invisible Aphelia that was supposedly coming to murder him. At that moment the real Aphelia did show up.  
  
"Did someone just bid me go?" she said in the most dominatrix sounding voice that she could pull off. Draco was laughing so hard that he fell to the ground.  
  
"I…Well Draco, he… I mean, it was totally accidental!" mumbled James. He was truly in a pathetic state. Aphelia looked down at Draco sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lea, but it was the only way I could wake this guy up! I have been trying for an hour now!" Draco managed to choke out. It didn't matter though, for Aphelia was cracking up by now too.  
  
"You're really THAT scared of me! Wow, James, I am SO sorry! I didn't think you were really scared of me!" she said, hugging him, " I wouldn't hurt you! Not even if Draco asked me too!" she promised. Draco got up off of the ground and scowled at her.  
  
"Hey, Aphelia, stop being such a good two shoes and lets get out of here! I'm DYING to get some REAL food!" Draco muttered as he led the way. James followed him, and then Aphelia trailed on behind. She couldn't WAIT to get back to school, to see her brother, her friends, but she wanted to see Hermione the most. She was hoping she'd know of a counter to the spell on Draco and she, for she knew that Draco did not hate her.  
  
"James, tell the super bitch back there that I see Hogwarts up ahead!" Draco called. When James turned to tell her Aphelia put her hand up telling James that she had heard the comment and he need not speak. The three ran across the grounds silently and quickly, until they had arrived outside of Dumbledore's office. The second Aphelia gave a knock on the door, the Clock tower's bell began to ring, and not a second before the twelfth ring did Dumbledore open his office door to receive the surprise of a lifetime. 


	13. Arriving Back

Chapter 13 Arriving Back  
  
"Well, well, well? Look at what the pussycat brought home!" was Dumbledore's weird 'welcome back!' response. Aphelia smiled and let her now shoulder-length hair cover her scar, "Aphelia! You cut your hair? How absurd!" he said. Aphelia frowned at that, and, as if by magic, her hair grew instantly to her waste. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Hello Professor Dumbledore! Draco, James and I have come here seeking your help! Voldemort is still alive! And he is looking for revenge on us!" Aphelia mentioned. Dumbledore's eyes widened.  
  
"Draco? Isn't he dead?" aphelia shook her head 'no', " say no more! I give you all leave to go to the Slytherin Common Room! You will become regulars in school again, though you will be watched more closely than all of the other students! DO not alert any of the other students about your arrival, let them be amazed tomorrow!" Dumbledore announced, and the three obeyed. Being back in school was the best feeling to Aphelia, and she was glad. She even fell asleep with a smile on her face, which hadn't happened since the night she met Draco.  
  
Aphelia woke up instantly as she heard a scream. It was Pansy, she should have guessed.  
  
"WHAT'S wrong this time, Pans?" she asked, trying to sound as if she had been there for the whole year.  
  
"You, you're, when? Where? Huh?" she mumbled. She couldn't find the real words.  
  
"I came back last night! Don't be afraid! I'm sane, and I wont hurt you, but you'll be even more surprised later!" she added as she put her clothes on and headed down towards the Common Room. Draco was not down yet, though she should have guessed because she would have been woken up earlier if Draco was found.  
  
"Morning Aphelia! Aphelia?!?" screamed one of the Slytherin Boys. Aphelia smiled deep and put her arms up in a 'Vanna White' demonstration way.  
  
"In the flesh!" she said, smiling to everyone. The whole room cheered for Aphelia, and the few goofballs Slytherin had all did a 'mock bow' to the 'queen' of Slytherin. Then Draco came down, and Pansy screamed again' "He's alive! I went insane for nothing guys, I figured that out, that's why I am heeled," she added, to keep the attention from him and to her. She heard someone ask 'and you didn't kill him?' which made her laugh a little.  
  
"So, the King and Queen, Slytherin's CUTEST couple, are back?" people were asking. Aphelia looked to the ground and let the hair cover her face,  
  
"How could I EVER want to date that ugly bitch?" Draco snarled and he rushed out of the Common Room. Aphelia sat down on a couch (not the usual) and laid her head down. To her surprise pansy came and sat down next to her.  
  
"Aphelia, are you okay?" Pansy asked her as she laid a hand on her back. Aphelia looked up at her, a tear streaking her cheek, yet she still had her noble look to her.  
  
"I… Don't you hate me Pansy?" Aphelia asked, before answering Pansy's question.  
  
"Well, I decided that you and Draco were meant for each other…. Or so I thought," she added silently. Aphelia glared at that.  
  
"We ARE meant for each other!" she said, sounding rather determined, though in her eyes you could see she was doubting it a little.  
  
"Well, obviously he doesn't think so," Pansy said, trying to sound supportive but failing.  
  
"I didn't about three days ago either! We were both put under a spell, but I over heard the person who put it on us talking and that's how I escaped it. Draco doesn't believe me though,' she said. She then wiped her face and got up, "I've got to go! I have to get to breakfast!" she said and rushed to the great hall, Pansy following behind. When she sat down, Pansy sat next to her, and Draco sat at the other FAR end of the table. People seemed to be ignoring him a little; they didn't like the fact that everything he said was something rude to Aphelia. Dumbledore made no announcement about Aphelia and Draco being back, nor did he mention that they had a new student, and it didn't seem like anyone noticed that they were back except for the Slytherin table. After breakfast Aphelia headed down to the dungeon and sat in the front row like she used to, books set out in front of her. She noticed that Draco sat two seats away from her, though he only sat that close because he was expected to sit in front. Not long after did everyone else arrive, still not noticing that Draco and Aphelia were back.  
  
"Ah, welcome to another antagonizing class of Potions!" Snape sneered at them as he said that. Not even he had noticed the two being back. That really ticked Aphelia off, him being her favorite teacher and all, but she didn't utter a word. She had her plans, and she knew exactly what she was going to do to get everyone to notice, "Alright students, we are going to continue making the Pepperup Potion, take out your beetles and start crushing!" Aphelia took out her beetles, but instead of crushing them she raised her hand, "yes miss?" he asked her. *Do I REALLY look that different?* she thought to herself.  
  
"Professor Snape? My arm TURLY hurts! Can you please get someone else to do it for me?" she asked, putting her beetles in front of her and holding her wrist, but Snape declined.  
  
"No, sorry! I don't make that exception for NEW students!" Snape answered. Aphelia frowned and she heard Draco laugh from the two seats away.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not new! I think you really OUGHTA try that memory potion that I told you to do, I think it would be of great help!" Aphelia said, with a smile of satisfaction on her face. Snape looked outraged.  
  
"Listen missy! I have never seen you before in my life! I don't even know who you ARE! So don't talk to me that way!" Snape yelled, but Aphelia smiled.  
  
"You sure about that?" she asked him as she got up out of her seat, seductively walked over to her brother (he didn't even know it was her), put his glasses on and revealed her scar. Everyone in the class-except the Slytherin's- gasped when Aphelia walked to the front of the class. She signaled Draco to come up too, but he just stood at his seat and snarled to everyone.  
  
"Miss Potter, Mr. Malfoy! You're back?" Professor Snape stated the obvious. Then he did something nobody ever thought he would do, "Class dismissed!" and the students hustled out of the room.  
  
"APHELIA!" she heard someone scream, so she turned around. IT was Hermione and her brother.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked acting as if she hadn't been gone at all this school year. The tone she used made Hermione laugh as she hugged her. Aphelia hugged her brother also.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us that you were back last night?" asked Harry. Aphelia shrugged.  
  
"I guess it never crossed my mind," she joked. Hermione playfully hit her, "Just kidding! Dumbledore told me not to alert anyone of our arrival, and to let you notice it on your own!" she answered. Harry beamed.  
  
"But, aren't you…?" he started to ask, but Aphelia, who knew what he was going to ask, shook her head in delight.  
  
"Then, how come you are sane? We were told that if you were to become sane that Harry would become insane, but that hasn't happened?" Hermione pointed out. Aphelia's eyes had betrayed her grief and she was forced to kick at a wobbly brick on the ground to keep her from showing the great pain that came with the answer.  
  
"I guess you haven't heard?" she asked, still eluding their eyes, "Draco is alive. When I found that out I became sane-sort of-, and he told me Voldemort is alive too!" she said in a very melodramatic tone.  
  
"Besides the whole Voldemort thing, you sound so sad? Shouldn't you be happy?" asked Hermione. Aphelia looked up at them with her pitiful green eyes glistening.  
  
"Okay, when Draco and I met again for the next few times, I found out he had a girlfriend. Then we started fighting, REAL bad too! We both even sunk as low as to say that we cant even believe we went out with eachother! But then a few nights agao when Draco and I were on the train trying to get here and away from Voldemort, I sensed someone coming. Then While brain surfing I noticed that there was a man right out the door, so I did the only thing I could, and I kissed Draco until the guy left. Right at that moment I stopped, and brain surfed, and I can remember EXACTLY what I read in the man's thoughts…. *No, My Lord, they aren't on this train. How do I know the young two aren't them? Because we put a spell on them to make them hate each other, remember? And they wouldn't be able to stand the touch of each others skin, let alone lips!*. After reading that I realized that I didn't hate Draco, and that I loved him dearly!" she said as she hugged onto Hermione.  
  
"Oh dear! I am SO sorry! It seemed as if you and Draco were meant for each other! I NEVER would have thought that something like this would happen! I mean, if this were a muggle high school you would have been voted cutest couple and most likely to be together forever!" Hermione pointed out. Harry Hermione and Aphelia all got it, but Ron looked entirely confused. So the three of them decided to explain it to him, walking towards lunch together. They all seemed Happy to have Aphelia back. All except one newer person. 


	14. The Worst Curse

Chapter 14 The Worst Curse  
  
Aphelia had been avoiding Draco completely. She was beginning to see why people thought she was crazy- no eccentric, she WONT use the word crazy about her ANY more- when she complained about him not being mean to her when she was a Gryffindor last year. She was beginning to see the REAL wrath of Draco, and she did NOT like it. She had to keep herself very calm around him otherwise she was afraid she'd snap and go evil again. THAT'S how bad Draco was treating her, but the one plus to all of this was that she had gained a new friend, Pansy, and that the Slytherin's still considered her queen and all of them tried courting her, well except for James. Aphelia was starting to not like James. He acted like a mix of Ron and Draco, and considering how much Ron and Draco hated each other, that was NOT a good thing. Plus, he acted in a very suspicious way around her, which kept her thoughts on edge. She hated the fact that someone in her school had the same abilities as she. It made her feel less special, but she liked the fact that she was still TOP in her Divination class, rather James could read minds or not. She had spent most of her time in the library searching for a counter on the spell put on her and Draco. Hermione, Harry, and even Ron helped out frequently, although they all knew they wouldn't get anywhere without the name of the curse placed on the duo. Aphelia figured Ron only helped because Harry and Hermione forced him, but she was still thankful for his help anyways. It wasn't every day that Ronald Weasley acted like a grown up and helped out Draco Malfoy and Aphelia Potter! Aphelia was SO happy to be in school.  
  
" Hey Aphelia! Wanna come and eat lunch with me? I know I haven't been too helpful for you, and I am truly sorry!" called James. Aphelia was about to decline, but then she remembered how INCREDIBLY cute he was!  
  
"Okay, I'd like that James!" she said, flinging her long hair behind her. Sitting down next to him she started eating. They didn't talk much which made Aphelia feel awkward, but then she figured that he was probably just reading her mind. When she saw him nod at her she giggled a little. James started reaching across the table at her when her glass tipped over onto her. Looking up she saw it was Draco. She glared at him as she looked away from her plate and got her wand from her pocket. She then used a spell to clean the mess up off of her and took another bite.  
  
"HELP! Somebody! APHELIA'S CHOKING!" was the last thing Aphelia heard before she saw herself plummeting down into the deep darkness of her own mind. 


	15. TSBC (The Sleeping Beauty Curse)

Chapter 15 TSBC (The Sleeping Beauty Curse)  
  
Aphelia's first week back WOULD have ended with a blast, but instead ended with a blackout. Everyone sat horrified when Aphelia had suddenly been knocked to a deep sleep, and none of them doubted it was a curse.  
  
"is it just me or does it seem that Aphelia is getting more hits from evil people than I am?" Harry asked, a little bit of jealousy in his voice. Hermione snorted so loud that Pansy, who was sitting more than ten feet away, turned around and gawked.  
  
"You're not telling me that you are JEALOUS that you aren't getting hit by evil are you?" Hermione asked laughing as she flipped through a spell book. She, Harry, and Ron were trying to find out what curse makes you go into deep sleep, not one of them had a clue, though Hermione had her head in the right place. She had a few ideas on what the curse might be, but she couldn't find out where it was hidden.  
  
No, it's just that it seems maybe it should have been the GIRL who lived instead of the BOY, that's all. Doesn't it seem like everyone is trying to kill her instead of me? It's as if I am not a threat!" he complained again, and even Ron laughed that time. Pansy had informed them that she thought Draco had something to do with the curse, and even that all of the Slytherin's were very mad at him at the moment, but that she had no way of proving it was him. Hermione hadn't stalled the search for a counter curse to the hate spell on Aphelia and Draco, but she was focused more on the other one.  
  
"HEY! What about this one?" Ron yelled. He was surprised that he could have possibly found the real curse that was put on Aphelia. Hermione abruptly took the book away from him and began to read.  
  
"The Sleeping Beauty Curse… OF COURSE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" she yelled, hitting herself on the head.  
  
"What's a Sleeping beauty?" Ron asked stupidly.  
  
"Sleeping beauty is a muggle fairy tale about a girl who is put under a curse by the wicked witch and only by the kiss of the one person who truly loves her and who is worthy of her love shall she be awakened! Stupid I know but that's what's wrong with Aphelia, unfortunately," Hermione remembered.  
  
"Why is this unfortunately? Harry Loves her and she loves him!" Ron pointed out. Hermione slapped the back of his head.  
  
"No, stupid! It has to be LOVE love, not brother-sister love! And the unfortunately was because the only person that has every loved Aphelia who she loved back hates her at this moment because of ANOTHER stupid spell!" Hermione added.  
  
"You mean Draco don't you?" Ron asked stupidly yet again. Hermione gave a mock sigh.  
  
"DUH!" she said as she stalked off to get more books from the library. She realized this was going to take more than she had EVER imagined. 


	16. Reversing The 'Cierto Enamorado Pasado S...

Chapter 16 Reversing the 'Cierto Enamorado Pasado Sustantivo'  
  
Hermione had never done so much for a friend before, and because of it her grades were suffering. She was even getting lectured by some of her teachers! She couldn't stand it, but she ignored them anyway and kept on trying to find the anti curse to the spell on Aphelia and Draco. HECK! She was trying to FIND the spell that was put on Aphelia and Draco, but within due time she found it.  
  
"AH HAH! 'Cierto Enamorado Pasado Sustantivo', the True Love Breaker Curse! That's it! Our problem is solved!" she called and she quickly ran to Pansy who was in the library at the time.  
  
"Granger? What do you want?" she asked, though it was not in a rude tone as it usually was.  
  
"I need you to get something from Aphelia's stuff for me! It's her journal! It's SUPER important!" she said. Pansy looked at her, and then, without a word of agreement, she got up only to return a few minutes later with Aphelia's journal in her hand, "Thanks SO much Pansy! I OWE you BIG time!" she said as she hugged Pansy and took the journal from her. Looking in the book at the spell, she decided to start the incantation. She opened Aphelia's journal and right on the first page were the words 'My Dragon's Melody', so she decided to use that.  
  
"Pasado Cierto! Pasado Cierto! Pasado Cierto!" she chanted three times, and began to read the poem, "Life always seems to be going well Just as things fall apart. That's when you notice your hopes all fell, Your hearts been torn apart. You let yourself go deeper in the mess Getting into trouble more And you'll never have the intention to 'fess' Shutting your conscience' door. You Love him, but he hates you, you'll never fade away. You'll die before he misses you, but your love is here to stay!" with that Hermione began to channel through her thoughts and then she fainted. 


	17. The Beauty Awakens

Chapter 17 The Beauty Awakens  
  
Almost immediately after Hermione fainted she woke up again, and that's how she could tell her spell had worked. She tore the poem out of Aphelia's journal and searched for Draco, deciding she was going to lay a guilt trip on him before she explained about the two spells. Once again she ran into Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, hi! What's up?" Hermione asked as casually as she could. Pansy looked disturbed.  
  
"Draco has obviously taken something to the head! I seriously think he needs to straighten out his priority's!" and with that she hustled off. Hermione really believed that the spell had worked.  
  
"Hey Hermione! Watch here your going sometime, will you?" sneered Draco, but his eyes lacked the usual hatred. Hermione decided to put her acting skills to the test.  
  
"Oh its YOU! I don't want to talk to you ever again! This is ALL YOUR FAULT! READ THIS!" she said and she walked off, hiding behind a corner to see if Draco reacted like she was hoping, and he did. She could see the heart in his eyes, and she immediately walked up to him.  
  
" I, uh, thought you never wanted to speak to me ever again?" he asked, trying to think of something smart to say to her. She smiled at him.  
  
"I was acting! I wanted to know if the 'Cierto Enamorado Pasado Sustantivo' worked, and I can tell it did!" she added, seeing more hurt in Draco's eyes.  
  
"So, she was telling the truth about the spell, and the sad part is I KNEW IT! I KNEW there was something wrong, I could tell by all the jealous pangs I was having, but I HAD to be the asshole that I am and tease her and ridicule her even more! That's it! WHERE is she? I want to go and apologize and tell her I believe her!" he ranted. Hermione looked taken back.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" he shook his head, "Aphelia's been put under the Sleeping Beauty Curse! That's what made me perform this anti curse to get you back. The only way to get her awakened is by getting a person who loves her who is worthy of her love to kiss her, and at the time you were too busy making fun of her!" Hermione pointed out, but she quickly regretted it, for Draco looked soo pitiful you couldn't even put it in words. Before Hermione could apologize to him he was off towards the hospital wing. Hermione decided to follow, and didn't like what she saw.  
  
"James? What are YOU doing here?" he snarled, his jealousy kicking in once more. Hermione kept herself out of sight.  
  
"Taking your place at her side! After all, this is ALL your fault!" James answered. Draco hissed at him.  
  
"What do you mean 'this is all my fault'? I didn't do anything to her!" he yelled back. That made James laugh.  
  
"You forget, don't you? You're the one who spilt the juice and made her do a corrupt spell on herself!" James lied. Hermione did not like this guy at all.  
  
"And what makes you think YOU are worthy of her? You must be forgetting that you are scared of her!" Draco pointed out, but james just crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh believe ME! We made up all right, and I proved how worthy I was to her!" he said. That made Draco infuriated! He knew Aphelia wouldn't do the thing that James was implying to.  
  
"You LIE! Aphelia would NEVER do something like that with someone who wasn't her type!" Draco yelled and he scooped Aphelia up into his arms and kissed her. He could here James yelling 'NO' in the background, and then a splitting pain hit his back, but he didn't care about that, all he was caring about was Aphelia, but he never got to see his sleeping beauties face when she had awoken, for he had fainted from the deep stab that was in his back. 


	18. Who IS James?

Chapter 18 Who IS James?  
  
"GET AWAY from them!" Aphelia heard someone yelling. She tried to get up but something heavy was on her.  
  
"Herm? Where am I? I can't see, can you hand me my glasses?" Aphelia managed to ask through all the yelling and crashes. When she didn't feel the metal of her glasses touch her soft Palms she reached to grab them herself, but when she put the on she noticed that they were cracked.  
  
"Aphelia! Lay DOWN!" she heard Hermione yell, and then she heard another clunk. Not too long after that she heard Madam Pomfrey shooing them away, then she heard her gasp.  
  
"APHELIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" she yelled. Aphelia scratched her head, she still couldn't see anything through her glasses.  
  
"Nothing, I just woke up. I can't see anything, do you have my contacts with you?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, sure!" Madam Pomfrey answered as she handed Aphelia some contacts, " If you didn't do it, then who did?"  
  
"Do what?" she asked as she put her contacts in, but Madam Pomfrey didn't have to answer, for Aphelia had finally noticed the stabbed Draco laying on top of her. She quickly started screaming and crying, and Madam Pomfrey had to give her a potion to make her go to sleep before she would stop.  
  
Aphelia had gotten out of the hospital that night after the potion had worn off, but she couldn't help still feeling like she had died in side of herself. She had become sickly pale again, and was having hourly visits to the Hospital Wing. She hadn't been to ask Hermione what had happened yet, for she couldn't find Hermione anywhere, and neither could Harry, but Ron had some news on how they might find Hermione.  
  
"Hermione came running into the Common Room earlier today, and I didn't pay any attention at the time to what she said, but now it all makes sense!" Ron said as he sipped some Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"What does?" Aphelia asked impatiently. Harry put his arm over her shoulder in a comforting sort of way.  
  
"This is REALLY good!" he exclaimed, but quickly shut up when he noticed the glares Aphelia was giving him, "Oh! Right! She said that Draco had been cured from this weird name curse that was put on both of you, and he had gone to wake you up, and he ran into this guy named James…" Aphelia gasped at the name and her eyes filled with hate, "You know him? Well they got into it and he said a bunch of stuff, and the next thing you know…POOF! Hermione was gone!" Ron said, using his weird hand gestures to assist what he was saying.  
  
"So, If I find James I can BET Hermione will be there with him!" Aphelia said, and she started to take off her Robes and ended up in her matching green and silver matching outfit. She then started to head out onto the front grounds of Hogwarts. She didn't care that it was passed dark; NOBODY was going to stop her from getting her best friend.  
  
"Aphelia wait! You are NOT going to go find him! ESPECIALLY by yourself!" She heard Harry call. She turned around and glared at him. No she wasn't insane, just pissed off.  
  
"Oh? And YOUR going to stop me?" she said as she used her mind to make Harry tie his own hands behind his back, "Aw, I know! Life's a bitch, and so am I! Sorry Bro, but I got my best friend to save!" she said and she walked off, putting her fingers up to her temples. *James, you've been a VERY bad boy!* she sent to him, still searching where he was hiding. *Aphelia. SO nice to get some thoughts from you, I've got a friend here waiting for you!* he said, and she knew he was implying to Hermione. *hey! I have an idea! How about you tell me where you are and I'll come and get her!8 she sent, trying to sound cocky. She had managed to send some feeling with her thoughts, though she hadn't learned how to send pain yet, which she wished she had been practicing at this moment. *two words, Whomping Willow!* and with that Aphelia was off. She knew about the Whomping Willow, from her brothers escapades, and had gotten there in no time. She pressed the knot in the root, and entered, but she should've been more cautious, for the second she entered she was knocked out cold. 


	19. The Plea

Chapter 19 The Plea  
  
Aphelia had awakened tied to a chair inside the Whomping Willow. On the bed in front of her was Hermione, passed out. She looked horribly beaten which pissed Aphelia off even more.  
  
"Hermione! Wake up! I need your," started Aphelia, but she was quickly smacked in the face by James.  
  
"So, you decided to try to become a bad boy to suit my taste, huh James?" Aphelia asked, a bit of superiority in her voice.  
  
"Oh yes! Considering I am so DEEPLY smitten by you!" mocked James. Aphelia's cheeks turned slightly pink, but she just shoved it off.  
  
"James, James, James! No one messes with A Potter, especially you!" Aphelia taunted, trying to use her telekinetic powers to untie herself.  
  
"Don't you mean nobody messes with a HARRY Potter? I mean, come ONE Aphelia, do you actually believe everyone believes that YOU took down Voldemort, not Harry?" Taunted James.  
  
"I REALLY don't care what everyone thinks! UNTIE ME! OR at least let Hermione go!" Aphelia pleaded.  
  
"No! Now days muggles have these things called dentists, and I heard Hermione's parents work as those! Let's give her the pain her parents give other people!" James said pulling out a Root Canal Drill. Aphelia screamed at the top of her longs and started kicking and thrashing around more.  
  
"Hermione! GET UP! JAMES, you BASTARD! Don't you DARE! What do you want from her?" she screamed, still trying to get herself untied.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing at all! I just get a thrill from hurting people!" James said and he inched closer to the bed.  
  
"Please don't do this! I'd do ANYTHING to keep her alive!" Aphelia screamed in a last minute plea for Hermione's life. James stopped right in front of Hermione and turned the drill off.  
  
"Anything?" he asked, a devilish smile gleaming in his eye. Aphelia glared and spit at him, "Okay, you it was your choice!" he said and turned the drill back on. At that moment Hermione woke up and started screaming.  
  
"WAIT! Okay, I'll do ANYTHING! Just DON'T hurt her!" Aphelia screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks  
  
"Okay then! We have a deal! You stay away from Draco and pretend to be my girlfriend and NOBODY gets hurt!" James said and he untied Hermione, " Do we have a deal?" he asked before untying her. Aphelia's eyes puffed up as more tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes! We have a deal!" she cried. James untied her, but when he went to give her a kiss she turned her head away and ran off to her room. She didn't even bother to tell Pansy what was wrong with her, she only asked that Pansy would allow her to put a quiet spell on her so she couldn't hear Aphelia's sobs. Just when she thought she'd have her dragon back, she lost him again, and probably forever. 


	20. Dismissing the Dragon

Chapter 20 Dismissing the Dragon  
  
Aphelia had stopped going to the Hospital Wing to check up on Draco about a week after he was hit when James forbid it. She had heard by Hermione that Draco was out of the Wing, and was doing quite well, but he wanted to know why she was ignoring him. She sobbed when she heard this news. No longer was she studying down in the Common Rooms late at night hoping that her Dragon would come and join her, no longer was she catching herself staring at Draco with a lust in her eye, and no longer was she talking to him. James had forbidden all of those things, and Aphelia was forced to comply, otherwise he would kill the person that meant the most to her, Hermione. Unlike her brother, Ron, or Draco, Hermione had stuck with Aphelia through thick and thin. When she was in the Insane Asylum she always at least got one letter a week, and that letter was from Hermione. When her brother and Ron thought that she was from another planet, Hermione continued to believe that Aphelia was the real deal, and it was Hermione who got her out of the Sleeping Beauty curse by dropping everything just to find a way to take the spell off of Draco. There was NO way that Aphelia would let her down now, not when Hermione needed it most.  
  
"Aphelia, hunny! I need help with problem four of the Potions homework!" James called. Aphelia came straight up to his face, she didn't care that they were in the library.  
  
"Well that's just to bad sweetie!" she said in the most sarcastic toe she could use. She might not be talking to Draco, but she certainly wasn't going to let James run her WHOLE life!  
  
"I bet that's not what HERMIONE would say!" threatened James. Did she say she wasn't going to let James run her life? Oh no! She was going to give him every last ounce of her dignity she had left!  
  
"UGH! Fine! The answer is Tube Worms dear!" she answered sarcastically. So she was giving up her dignity, she still had the right to be sarcastic! He stood up to give her a kiss, but she gracefully gave him the cheek.  
  
"Thanks hun! Now go back to the Common Room until I come and get you to escort you to another class!" he order. Aphelia smiled, gave him a 'mock' bow, and left the library. She couldn't believe she was actually letting a slime ball like James walk all over her! But then she remember who she was doing it all for, Hermione. Hermione had done everything for her, had stuck by her through thick and thin, she had even allowed her grades to drop just so she could bring Draco to come and cure Aphelia! With her mind someplace else Aphelia ran into someone making her way towards the Common Room.  
  
"Oh, I'm sor…Draco? What are you doing here?" she whispered harshly. He smiled that 'I'm sexy!' smile of his at her.  
  
"Would you hurt me if I said I was hoping to run into you?" he asked her, smiling wickedly. Aphelia tried to push her way past him, but he casually stepped in front of her.  
  
"Draco! I can't talk right now! I'm too busy!" she said, still trying to get passed him, "UGH! Don't make me throw something at you!" she yelled, losing her 'cool'.  
  
"But I thought you knew? I get off when girls do that!" he joked, but he stopped laughing after the pissed Aphelia threw a vase from across the room at him.  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk to you, now LEAVE ME ALONE!" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Aphelia? I thought I told you to go to the Common Rooms and wait for me?" James boomed suddenly, so suddenly that Aphelia jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"I well, James, I, I SWEAR! I was trying to get to my room ,but, but I lost my… Contact! That's it! I lost my contact and I ran into whoever this person is and now I can't find it!" she lied.  
  
"Aphelia DON'T lie to me! You know who it will bring PAIN!" James boomed over hers. Aphelia looked to the ground.  
  
"Sorry James. I didn't mean to," she said, tears coming to her eyes, but still she didn't allow them to see the tears.  
  
"I didn't think you did! Now Draco, leave us alone!" James ordered, but Draco didn't move at all.  
  
"No! I don't believe Aphelia WANTS me to leave!" was all that he said. Aphelia didn't move from where she was.  
  
"Aphelia doesn't love you anymore! She loves me! Get that through your puny little head!" yelled James. Aphelia couldn't help but giggle a little, for James was MUCH smaller than Draco.  
  
"For some reason I don't believe that," Draco answered, putting his hand on Aphelia's shoulder.  
  
"Tell him, Aphelia!" yelled the jealous James. Aphelia looked up at him, startled. She didn't think she could.  
  
"What, I…but I , I can't!" she gasped. You could see that she was pleading through the look in her eyes.  
  
"Well then, I guess you'll be apologizing to 'Bushy' when she's getting buried in a muggle cemetery!" threatened James. Tears spilled down Aphelia's rosy cheeks. She new what she had to do.  
  
"Okay! Draco, we are over! You ruined it, I ha... Well I, I guess what I'm trying to say is I hate you and don't every want to talk to you AGAIN!" she wailed as she ran to her bedroom, tears spilling down her cheeks. Draco couldn't believe his ears. Did Aphelia really say that to him? He walked away from James, anger apparent in his eyes. He didn't care WHO James was, NO ONE dismisses the dragon! 


	21. Another Evil Plan

Chapter 21 Another Evil Plan  
  
"Great! What happened THIS time?" called a pissed Pansy from out in the hall. Aphelia had locked her out of their dorm again.  
  
"Nuh-thing! Please Pansy; just share a room with Jade tonight? I won't ask ever again!" pleaded Aphelia through her sobs. Pansy smiled from outside the door.  
  
"Okay! But I'm only doing this so that I can kick you out some unexpected time so I can have the room to myself!" she joked as she walked away from the door. Still, she didn't believe that Aphelia should be alone, especially because of what she had done to herself in the past. Knocking on Jade's door she entered.  
  
Aphelia hated herself. She couldn't believe that she had lied to Draco about her feelings for him, and she can't believe she was letting James run her life. *this is it!* she thought, *I'm not going to do what James wants from now on! As of this moment, I'm James-less!* and with that she stalked out of the room.  
  
"Draco? Where are you?" she asked, sitting down on her favorite sofa chair in front of the fireplace. The Common Room was empty for it was already ten o'clock at night. Putting her fingers up to her temple's she searched for anyone close to her. She didn't like what she was reading. Up in the Owl Tower James was holding Hermione captive and was getting ready to throw her over! Had he really heard what she was thinking? She HAD to get there, and fast! *SCREW DRACO! Hermione needs help!* She thought as she ran out of Slytherin Tower. 


	22. Draco's Eyes

Chapter 22 Draco's Eyes  
  
"James you bastard!" she yelled, running through the hallway that lead to Slytherin Tower. She didn't care that some of the Slytherin's had heard her, in fact she hoped they did! The Slytherin's loved her, and she hated James, so she felt that they should too!  
  
"Aphelia wait!" she heard Draco call. She stopped and turned into him. Looking into his eyes she asked herself how she could have ever hated him.  
  
"Draco! We have to hurry! James read my thoughts and now he is going to kill Hermione!" she cried. Draco swept her up and kissed her, "I'm SERIOUS Draco! We have to go NOW!" she yelled as she pulled away, and the two of them ran off towards the Owlry.  
  
"Aphelia!" she heard Hermione scream as she entered the Owlry. She ran as fast as she could to get to them.  
  
"I'm right here Hermione!" she yelled. James spun around and faced Draco and Aphelia.  
  
"Aphelia? You've found out my plan?" was all that James asked. Aphelia placed her hands on her hips in a superior sort of way.  
  
"Yes I have James, but I'm not the only one who found out a plan. You found mine out too, didn't you?" she asked. James smirked. *Why does that smirk seem so familiar?* she asked herself.  
  
"Yes, I read your mind also Aphelia. You were going to go back on your word. I saw you looking for Draco, so I decided to execute my plan!" he said as he dropped Hermione out of the window.  
  
"NO!" she screamed as she ran and dived out of the window after her. She heard James and Draco fighting in the Owlry above them, in fact she even heard the owls, but she could neither see nor hear Hermione. Floating herself to a gentle landing, she searched the ground for Hermione, "Herm? Where are you?" she whispered. She heard something land behind her, "I'll hurt you!" she whispered as she turned and faced her brother with Hermione in his arms.  
  
"You will, will you?" Harry teased. Aphelia smiled brightly and hugged onto her brother and Hermione.  
  
"How, but, HOW did you know?" Aphelia asked, though she was short of breath. Hermione shrugged.  
  
"The Marauders Map! It had You four on the map, so I decided to come after you. When I saw Hermione falling from the window I summoned my broomstick and flew up after her!" he explained.  
  
"So clever Harry! SO clever!" Aphelia said as she hugged onto him, "I want you both to stay down here! May I borrow your broomstick Harry?" she asked. Harry reluctantly handed it to her.  
  
"But, you don't even know how to fly!" he said, but was soon proven wrong when she flew up and through the window. When she entered she jumped off the broom, and went to attack James when Draco stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing? I had a CLEAN shot at him!" she yelled as she slapped Draco, who was restraining her.  
  
"I WONT let you hurt him! He's my brother!" he said. Aphelia stopped abruptly and looked into his eyes.  
  
"WHAT?!?" she gasped, hoping that what he said was not true, but she knew it was for Draco's eyes never lied to her. 


	23. The Truth

Chapter 23 The Truth  
  
"I'm telling you! He's my brother!" Draco said once again. Aphelia didn't want to believe it. She REFUSED to believe, but that smirk….Only Draco had shown her a smirk like that before.  
  
"How is it possible?" Aphelia asked, studying James' every move. She had known it. She had known it since day one. HOW could she have been so stupid?  
  
"Well, I guess my mother and Voldemort had a thing going on, or something. Will you explain it, James?" he asked. He looked SO cute when he was confused.  
  
"I don't know the details. I never knew my mother, I just know her name. I've always lived with my father. Allow me to introduce myself, I am James Riddle. My mother, I was told, was named Narcissa Riddle, and she was dead, but I just learned that wasn't true," he said.  
  
"So, you are brothers? I can't believe I didn't see it before!" she said, stepping away from Draco, "Now I am TURLY sorry about this, James, but you're going to have to die!" she said ass he rushed at him and began to punch him. Draco grabbed her and pulled her away.  
  
"You will NOT kill him! He is on our side now!" Draco said as he held Aphelia's arms behind her back.  
  
"But he tried to kill Hermione!' She complained, still trying to fight her way out of Draco's reach.  
  
"What do you mean TRIED? I succeeded didn't I?" he asked, sounding full of himself. Aphelia walked towards the window and smiled as she looked down. Her brother and Hermione looked so intimate down there together.  
  
"No, you didn't. My brother saved her on his broomstick. Draco's brother or not, James, you are NOT one of my friends and NEVER will be, though you are promised with my not attempting to kill you. Now if you'll excuse me," she said as she jumped out of the window and landed safely on the grass. She caught Harry and Hermione kissing on his broomstick and had to make a louder landing sound to make them notice she was there. She didn't tell them the truth about James, hoping they'd try to kill him so she could see him die. 


End file.
